Taking Control
by AprilxMarie
Summary: Aro's fascination with Bella has Jane more and more on edge. What happens when she goes to forks with other members of the guard to take control of things?  Story is better than summary. M for language. AU storyline. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


Pacing through the hall jane thought to herself. Thinking how she would even get this plan into action. She heard someone clear their throat. Causing her to break her stride and her scarlet orbs to flicker to the familer face. Jane felt her upper lip curl as Bree, the newborn they had brought back from forks, spoke softly. Jane glared, not being able to hear the young vampire. "Speak up, doll." Janes angelic voice held an unspeakable amount of hatred as the words circled through her head. Jane watched with a suspicious eye as she opened her mouth the speak again. A smirk flashed across Jane's face, causing Bree to fall to her knees. Her hands holding her head as a scream of terror ripped through her chest. Jane's smirk was washed away as she heard footsteps coming into the room, her eyes flashed to the door as it opened swiftly. She turned her eyes from the down to the brunette male standing, shocked, at the door as his gaze moved from Bree to Jane. Meeting his gaze she gestured for him to close the door.

She took her steps toward Bree, who was still laying on the floor, and leaned down. Her dainty fingers brushed Brees dark hair out of her face, revealing Bree's grimace. Jane flicker her tongue across her teeth as she stood back up. "Stand. We have to go to forks." Her demand hissed through her teeth as she turned back to Nate, a smile placed on her face. Knowing that Nate was just someone to toy with it she tried to hide the real emotions she started to feel for him. The real connection she felt towards him. Something she refused to admit, or even utter the words. Only she knew, and Aro. The one person she never wanted to know about her plan. She had stopped touching Aro afraid her secrets would escape through her fingertips. She pushed the thought out of her mind and walked toward Nate, taking his hand in hers, knowing that if she had a beating heart it would betray her at this moment for she has to close her eyes and settle herself before walking through the door. Heaing Bree's foot steps behind her as they gracefully raced down the spiral staircase. Bringing themselves to another door. Pushing it open, she simply nodded toward Gianna, the receptionist, and unlocked her fingers from Nate's own to walk into the room where the Elders sat.

She stepped inside, walking until she was in front of Caius. Avoiding the long look she felt from Aro. Her scarlet eyes perked up as she gazed up at Caius, looking past him at the two wives sitting silently, as always. Jane pursed her lips before speaking, knowing that she would get her way no matter what situation. Though this was different they couldn't know the real reason that she was going to forks. She would have to lie and deny anything that hinted against her departure. Torture those who stood between her and Isabella Cullen, now married and a vampire. Jane knew that she would be tougher to take down than before. But without Edward there to manipulate the situation and read her mind. She would be able to fight her. Jane grimanced slightly. Knowing that she wasn't the best fighter and knowing that she would have to go without her powers. She looked around at the gaurd, spotting Alec, Demetri and Felix. They seemed to know what was going on. She pushed it out of her mind. knowing that they would jump at the oprutunity. They seemed to go everywhere with her. Her eyes swept across the floor once more, turning her head to see Nate. A smirked curled on her face as she knew she'd bring him along. She turned back to Caius.

"We are going to forks to check on the Cullens." She let her eyes flicker to Aro for a moment, meeting his gaze, she curled her fingers into a fist hiding them in the pockets of her cloak. "Is that okay, Caius?" He tiny voice raised, knowing Caius would be pleased for the simple fact the guard usually asked Aro for permission to do things. She watched as he exchanged glances with Aro and Marcus. Without consulting with them privately, which was a tad shocking, he spoke. "Go to forks, check on the Cullens, and only the cullens." Jane nodded, knowing that meant for her to stay out of trouble with the humans. Not to get hungry on the way. She turned quickly on her heels, pointing to Bree. "You're coming with me." She watched as Bree's eyes filled with question and a hint of fear turning her eyes to Aro. Aro waved her on as Jane kept walking, beckoning Felix, Demetri and Alec along with her as she stood next to Nate. Looking back at Aro she bit her lip, glancing to the floor before looking back up at him. She turned again, moving her eyes away from him. Not wanting to have her feelings over come her. She locked her fingers with Nate and pushed open the door. To go on one last hunt before Forks.

She stalked out of the castle walls, her small black slippers silent against the pavement as she brushed her pale locks out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes flickered to the dark sky above her, the stars white pebbles in the night sky. She released Nate's hand, determined to feed before she left for forks. Glancing around the grounds, there were dozens of cars and even more people just walking around. Pulling her hood over her face as she spotted a couple, she let a hiss escape her lips. "Go eat. We will meet again at the edge of the wood." As the last word left her mouth she took a step forward toward a yong woman, a tourist jane thought. Noticing her bright red camera laced around her waist and the small backpack that lingered on her arm, slipping further down as she stared down at a map. Her eyebrows furrowed, Jane guessed she was lost.

Placing a desparied look on her face she ran up to the lady. Her hood floating backward reavaling her pale brown hair, as she extended her arm to tap the ladys arm. Her mouth turned ruined as she frowned, trembling her bottom lip as she spoke in a broken voice. "Miss, can you help me?" Her petite figure slumped as she looked up into the womans big blue eyes, as they widdened. Jane knew in an instant this was fright. Jane's fluttered her eyes down, hiding them under a skirt of lashes. "I can't find my mother." The woman pursed her lips, and reached down to take Jane's hand. Jane felt her shudder as she felt the ice cold digits. Jane pointed toward a vacent place near the forest edge. "They were down there, taking pictures and i came up here to get something to eat. But now... they aren't there." Jane stuttered against her words, as the woman began to walk down the small hill with her towards the forest edge. Jane gazed into the forest.

"Will you go in with me?" Her voice shook, as a false distressed looking crossed her face, and entered into her speach. The lady nodded, patting her back trying to comfort her as they made their way into the forest. Jane bit her lower lip, knowing she would have to act quickly to get her from screaming. Jane gripped her hand, the young women only letting out a small gasp of pain as Jane slung her over her shoulder, running as fast as possible deeper and deeper into the forest.

She finally stopped in a clearing, looking around she heard the silence of the forest, tossing the woman to the ground she ran her finger through her hair. Smirking down at the woman below as she crouched forward. Watching the woman skitter back on all fours, trying to crawl away. Jane sighed, smacking her lips together a small devious smile pressing against her lips. The young woman flipping onto her back, screaming with agony. Jane took a step forward, a frown now taking over her mouth as the woman stopped shrieking. "You don't want to play with me?" Her voice came out hurt, her head tilting to the side while she bore her scarlet orbs into the woman. She let her arms fall to her side as she skip to the womans side, sitting cross legged on the dirt ground next to her. The woman screamed, only able to utter 'hel' before a scream of terror ripped through her body once more. "You should be silent. The animal are trying to sleep, miss." A hint a sarcasm rolled of Jane's tongue as she grasped on to the womans arm. "Soon, you'll be in much more pain, so you might want to save your energy. Though it won't last long. After the pain, come death." A giggle escaped her lips as she brought the womans wrist to her lips, biting down as she felt the hot liquid circle around her tongue. She sighed happily, ignoring the screams of terror and constant thrashing from the woman.

Jane wiped her mouth on the edge of her black cloak as she walked up to the other guards. The warm feeling in her body felt odd, as always. As she rubbed her own hands together. Looking around as Demetri, Felix and Bree were chatting. Alec just glaring at Nate, the usual. Alec hadn't accepted him, knowing that Jane had saved him only to toy with. Jane cleared her throat clasping her hands together. "Well, i'm done. Let us go to forks." A smile pressed against her mouth as she walked forward with Nate and Alec, the other three trailing behind her.

Jane sighed as she ran through the forests of forks, towards the Cullens house. Or near it. Just near enough to catch her scent. Isabella's scent. Jane had waited this moment from the first time her powers had failed against Isabella. From the first time she had tried to protect Edward Cullen. From the first time Aro took more interest in Isabella. Jane hated her, spite ran through her viens at the mear thought. Making her blood boil and her head fuzzy. Nothing more in this world would satisfy her than Isabella's death. At that moment Bree spoke. Pulling Jane out of her thought. Bree's small voice rang through her head. "I smell her!" Jane stopped in her tracks. Closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath of air. Nodding towards Bree she held up her hand. "Demetri, Felix, Bree, Nate." She looked at each of them singley. "Stay here." Her eyes narrowing as she motioned toward her brother. "Let's go, Alec." She moved through the trees, her eyes opening to a clearing filled with wild flowers. She stood silently as she seen her. Isabella, sparkling in the sun, sitting in the middle of the meadow. Jane smirked, trying to pushed inside her head. A failed attempt she growled. Knowing it was a mistake but not being able to control her rage she ran out of the trees, her fists clenched at her sides, her face pulled into a twisted expression of disgust.

"Isabella." Her small voice rang out, not being able to match the expression on her face. Only a hint of anger rang through her voice while she heard Alec step out of the trees behind her. Jane whipped her head around for a spilt second glancing at him. Her gaze now focused back on Bella she took a step forward now inches away from her. "You take well to being." Jane hesitated on her words, not wanting to accept her as them. "One of US" Now standing behind her Jand resisted the urge to murder her at the moment resisted the wants and needs she felt deep inside. She wanted to play with her watch her squirm under pressure.

"Where is your Edward? Off playing with bears and lions?" Her voice squeaked and she let out a small giggle. Hearing more people move through the trees her eyes flicked towards them seeing Nate standing with a worried expression. Jane grumbled, running her petite hand down bella's arm, patting her softly. "You know how men can be.. so disobedient. Tell them one thing they do another." She looked up at Bella, now standing in front of her once again. "I don't think you two have met. Nate." She called to him, he was at her side at once. She didn't glance over at him, didn't break her eye contact with Isabella. "This is Isabella Swan." She lifted her hand once before letting it fall to her side, a quick shake of the head. "Oh, mind me. I apoligize." She let a quick smile pass her face. "A silly mistake i made, This is Isabella Cullen." Jane took a few step backs, pulled Nate along with her.

She began to play with her delicate looking fingers. "I've come for one reason, Isabella. One Reason alone." She broke eye contact to scrap a bit of dried blood of her painted finger nail. "I've come to take back what was mine, what will always be mine." She looked back up at Bella. "I want Aro back, Bella. And there is only one way i can get him." A smirked crossed her face. "You have to die."


End file.
